


Associazione Salvifica di Liberazione

by bardsknight



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: Averti ritrovato e perderti nello stesso momento è stato forse il momento più pieno della mia vita. Non necessariamente pieno di brutte cose, perché averti ritrovato nella perdita è stato meglio che non ricordarti mai. Di questo ne sono certo.





	Associazione Salvifica di Liberazione

**A** ssociazione **S** alvifica di **L** iberazione

Senti, io non sono mai stato bravo a scrivere, va bene? Adesso questi mi dicono che mi può tornare utile per tirare fuori tutto quello che ho chiuso dentro. Non voglio parlare con nessuno di quello che è successo, neanche con me stesso – soprattutto con me stesso.

**[** Chiudesti il quadernino di scatto e, invece di lasciarlo a prendere polvere sulla scrivania, come di solito facevi con tutti i libri e i quaderni che non ti interessavano – no, invece lo mettesti sotto il materasso e te ne dimenticasti presto. Ci dormivi sopra tutte le notti ma non ti ricordavi assolutamente di averlo messo lì, il che era forse quello che avresti voluto fare con i tuoi ricordi. Tenerli, ma non rimanerne vittima costante. **]**

****

****

Ok, è vero. Ho fatto alcune cose brutte. Ma _quella_ —quella non è una di _quelle_ , va bene? Ci ho messo dieci anni a capire che non è stata colpa mia, e ancora adesso anche se capisco, non accetto. Non riesco ad accettare niente della mia vita—

**{** La nostra vita è troppo breve perché possiamo capirla, fratello. Non c’è niente al di là di quello che vedi, e allora devi _credere_ – devi **credere** che noi ti vorremo bene sempre. È un salto della fede, dici? Non della fede, ma magari della vita, sì. Un salto di vita. Ma se ci siamo incontrati e ci siamo conosciuti e ci siamo amati come fratelli veri, allora credici, e credi al fatto che troverai altre persone a cui voler bene. **}**

Odio questa roba. Sono due mesi che fisso la pagina bianca e mi sembra un fantasma. Sono due anni che non so cosa scriverci. Forse ho perso l’unico cacciavite che funzionava ancora, e anche se lo ritrovassi sarebbe arrugginito dal mare. È tempo per me di rimettere i remi in barca? Vale la pena cercare un altro sole?

**[** I suoi capelli, bruciando, si arricciavano e accartocciavano. Entrando nel circolo – nella spirale – o meglio ancora, quando entrarono – entrarono? Come, _entrarono_ , come fai a spiegare esattamente con un algoritmo una cosa che di logico non ha nulla? – in questo mondo erano già, in potenza, il sole di qualcuno. (Erano i suoi capelli e il tuo sole.) Una volta bruciati si eternizzarono nella spirale, che gira, gira e gira senza mai tornare precisamente su se stessa. **]**

⁂

Mi dispiace che sia successo quello che è successo. Ci sono così tanti _se_ che rimbalzano nella mia testa, al punto che potrebbero scoppiare in tanti fischi, e allora impazzirei completamente per il disturbo nelle orecchie e nel cuore: perché, fratello mio, avrei potuto salvarti. _Se_ mi fossi reso conto del mio passato, _se_ mi fossi svegliato prima dal sonno che stavo sognando, _se_ avessi avuto il coraggio per farlo—ma sono stato malato per così tanto tempo. Sono malato da così tanto tempo che ho dimenticato che cosa significhi stare bene, e quindi la mia malattia è diventata la mia normalità, e per questo tu mi sembravi così reale e così perfetto, su quell’avviso di taglia – così pronto, così temerario. Ti ho ammirato da sempre. Forse non te l’ho mai detto. A volte l’ammirazione è diventata timore, questo sì—a volte è diventata terrore. 

Averti ritrovato e perderti nello stesso momento è stato forse il momento più pieno della mia vita. Non necessariamente pieno di brutte cose, perché averti ritrovato nella perdita è stato meglio che non ricordarti mai. Di questo ne sono certo. Se la mia testa è ancora malata e arrugginita dal sale del mare in cui caddi, allora è per questo che sento ancora così chiaramente un attaccamento alla vita che, senza la tua morte e la _mia_ consapevolezza della _tua_ morte, non immaginerei mai di provare.

Ero solo quando mi hai trovato. Grazie per avermi fatto vivere due volte: ora sarò io a far vivere te di nuovo, attraverso la mia volontà – e ti chiedo scusa fin da questo momento se traballerò. So che lo farò, perché la mia determinazione nasce dal tuo morire e perciò dalla fede nella vita, e io di fede nella vita quanta ne ho avuta? Quanta? Pensavo di averla esaurita scomparendo tra i flutti. Pensavo di averne recuperata un pochino in dieci anni. Ora mi rendo conto che ho continuato a produrla come un’ape il miele, per costruire qualcosa di mio.

Io—sto ~~di~~ vagando.

**(** Dimmi che sono io quello che deve portare la tua volontà, anche se non lo sono, _anche se non lo sono_ , **anche se non lo sono**. Soprattutto _se_ lo sono. **)**

⁂

Avevi promesso che mi avresti protetto, e così hai fatto. Non sai quante lacrime abbia pianto, e non sai con quante risate abbia celebrato la tua memoria.

Ero solo quando mi avete trovato. Grazie per avermi fatto vivere. Il mondo aveva bisogno di voi, ma sono stato io a stringervi nelle mani e a portarvi via dal resto del mondo, perché _io_ avevo bisogno di voi. Avevo bisogno che voi foste liberi. 

Credo di avervi fatto morire quando vi ho voluti liberi. 

**{** Mi avete tolto tutta la paura che avevo. **}**

****

****

****

****

_ That ultra kind of love you never walk away from _

**Author's Note:**

> My latest brainchild, delivered to you all just bc I’m feeling blue. Niente di che. A volte per esorcizzare qualcosa bisogna scriverci su. Non sto leggendo niente in questo periodo e probabilmente si vede parecchio.  
> Trovate tutte le corrispondenze e i giochi di parole che volete - li ho messi tutti lì consapevolmente, conoscendomi. Grazie per aver letto! :D


End file.
